


Mistletoe

by belovedmuerto



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: After the third day, Bucky started getting frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/gifts).



> A little holiday ficlet I wrote for Rosalía. It's a little late for posting it, but oh well.

After the third day, Bucky started getting frustrated.

No matter how much he lingered in the archway between the kitchen and dining room, Steve never seemed to notice. Steve is kind of an oblivious idiot, and Bucky’s known that since he was about ten years old, but this is getting pretty ridiculous.

“Why are you just leaning in the doorway? Come in here,” he’d even said, yesterday. He’d been sitting on the couch with the remote, sketchbook in his lap. “Let’s put on a Christmas movie.”

Bucky had sighed and rolled his eyes, and then flopped down next to him. They’d put on White Christmas, which neither of them had been around for, but they both liked. It makes Steve nostalgic and snuggly and wistful, and Bucky likes the music and the dancing. He always had. And he never complains about Steve getting wistful and cuddly.

This whole thing is getting really ridiculous, though.

He puts up a sign. It says ‘MISTLETOE’ with an arrow pointed at the mistletoe he’d hung up.

Steve doesn’t notice it.

After a few more days, he puts up a second sign, on the other side of the mistletoe, with thicker letters and a bigger arrow, pointing at the little sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He starts dropping hints. He glances at it suggestively. 

Steve remains oblivious.

They put up the tree, and Steve doesn’t notice the mistletoe. They bake cookies (Steve does the majority of the baking, while Bucky steals bits of dough and fresh cookies and otherwise lingers in the doorway until Steve gets frustrated with him and tells him to take the dogs for a walk or something and get out of his hair). They order presents for each other and for their friends (gosh the internet is awesome, they both say at various points). Bucky puts up a couple more signs, and Steve remains blithely unaware of the mistletoe that he walks under at least forty seven times a day.

Finally, finally Bucky decides he’s had enough. First thing in the morning, he shuffles out to the kitchen and finds Steve already back from his run, surrounded by the dogs and the cats. He stops in the doorway and just watches Steve move around the kitchen for a few moments, and then he growls, “Steve get over here.”

Steve looks over at him and smiles. He crosses the room to Bucky, still smiling. “G’morning Buck.”

“Look up.”

Steve looks over their heads and then back at Bucky, grinning, a wicked twinkle in his eye that Bucky’s been falling for since he was in short pants. “Was wondering when you were gonna get fed up.”

It takes a moment for it to dawn on Bucky. “You knew.”

Steve just grins at him.

“You fucker! I hate you.”

“You love me.” Steve wraps himself around Bucky, nuzzling his neck, sweaty arms around his waist.

“Ugh, just kiss me already.”

Steve does.


End file.
